Beedle
Beedle is a recurring character in The Legend of Zelda series, first appearing in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. He is a traveling merchant who sells various goods to the player that will aide them on their journey. Personality Beedle is shown as a polite shopkeeper who values his customers more than anything, and will provide benefits to those who frequently visit his stores, such as discounts. He also shows a large love for beetles, mostly the Energetic Rhino Beetle, and will reward the player with various foods and elixirs if the player gives him one (see Beetle Trading below). He seems to work quite hard walking everywhere every day with a gigantic beetle bag and is sometimes humorously not dressed for the weather. But no matter how freezing cold or blazing hot it is he always puts dedication into being where you need him. He is always happy to see you! Breath of the Wild Beedle is a merchant who travels the lands of Hyrule. His shop consists of a large backpack that he carries around in the shape of a beetle that allows players who encountered him in past games to be easily recognized. He can be found in or around Stables, though he may also appear in places such as the Kara Kara Bazaar due to the lack of stables in the desert. Unlike other traveling merchants, Beedle doesn't go very far due to his large backpack and will always return to a safe place at night or when the weather gets bad. Ironically, due to his large backpack, he will always appear in or around Stables that Link is close to, mean that he will be there for services if needed. Beedle also has a habit of entering areas while unprepared. Such examples is forgetting to bundle himself when hes near the Snowfield Stable or forgetting to pack cooling items when traveling through the desert. Unlike past Zelda titles he's appeared in which he carried an unlimited stock on items, in Breath of the Wild, Beedle only carries a limited stock of items at any given time. If Link wishes to purchase additional stock of a particular item, he must leave the area and come back later when Beedle is restocked. Items sold at his shop Beedle's shop always stocks arrows, usually single or a bundle of five. He also sells an assortment of materials-usually potion ingredients such as bugs, frogs, lizards, and monster parts, though he also sell vegetables and herbs. He also sells rare and hard-to-find potion ingredients, such as Smotherwing Butterfly, Thunderwing Butterfly, Tireless Frogs, and Hearty Lizards, which sometimes will fetch a high price. Beedle unfortunately doesn't sell Rhino Beetles. Like all shops and other merchants in the game, Link can sell items to him, such as Armor, Materials, Food Dishes, and Elixirs for Rupees. Beetle Trading Beedle is shown to have a fondness for beetle, hence his sound-alike name. He will detect if Link has any beetles in his inventory, and will offer random foods or elixirs for it. Trading beetles with Beedle is completely optional, although Link will obtain extra dishes for them. Link can only trade one beetle per day (in-game time). Beedle seems to really like the Energetic Rhino Beetle more than any other beetle, as he will select them more over the others. If Link chooses not to trade with Beedle, he will vow, under his own breath to hire someone to steal it from Link, although this never happens so there is no penalty for not trading with him. Apart from Energetic Rhino Beetles, Beedle will also trade foods or elixirs for Rugged Rhino Beetles or Bladed Rhino Beetles as well. Link can then sell these back to him for more Rupees. Trivia * Beedle's is believed to be a reference to The Beetles as his hairstyle closely resembles the "mop top" hairstyle hair cut that all four members used prior to 1965. Category:Characters